The present invention relates generally to the field of receptacles, and more particularly, is directed to a collapsible receptacle suitable for collecting and transporting leaves.
During the fall and the spring seasons, particularly, property owners have been faced with the problem of disposing of falling leaves, twigs and other debris which have a tendency to accumulate in and about the lawns and gardens of residential properties, both within city limits and within suburban communities. Most homeowners meticulously sweep, rake and otherwise accumulate the leaves, twigs and other debris into piles for transporting and ultimate disposal.
In the past it was the common practice to simply burn the piles of fallen leaves and then dispose of the ashes in a relatively easy manner. However, more recently, most communities have enacted rather strict laws in efforts to prevent air polution and these laws now most often completely ban the previously unrestricted buring procedures. Under the circumstances, property owners now most employ trash containers, plastic bags and other types of containers for carrying the piles of the leaves to a selected area of disposal.
The presently available containers are all relatively small in size and therefore can hold only a limited quantity of leaves at any one time. Also, the presently used leaf containers feature a rather small opening for receipt of the leaves thereby greatly increasing the time and effort required to stuff the leave and other lawn debris into such a container through the small opening. Additionally, especially in the case of plastic trash bags, it has been found that the trash bags will frequently be torn or puncutured by sticks and twigs which may be present in and about the leaves and other debris. Further, the weight of the loaded debris often results in the tearing of the plastic trash bag. Accordingly, the need remains to supply a sturdy, lightweight, easily loaded carrier to remove leaves and other debris from the lawns and gardens of residential and other properties.